


Spin the Bottle

by Sent2TheBeast



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/pseuds/Sent2TheBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets dragged into a game of spin the bottle. It ends...well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

Alec did not know how he had gotten here, pressed against the wall in the darkness of Izzy's room in a circle of other Shadowhunters, empty bottle of wine pointing accusingly at Jace. One second he had been enjoying ignoring his mother during a meeting, and the next he had found himself being dragged from the long conference table by his sister, mischief twinkling in her eyes. She had, as per usual, ignored every protest Alec sounded, until he had found himself here. With a bunch of rowdy teenage Shadowhunters, one excitable and babbling vampire, and...his heart stuttered at the thought. 

 

Magnus Bane was sitting across from Alec, tracking every uncomfortable shifting of his shoulders, smirking at every attempt Alec made to look somewhere other than at this magnificent creature. Alec had met Magnus only a handful of times, yet each time they were in a room together, Alec found himself being pulled toward the warlock as if Magnus was magnetic. There had been no more than a paragraph exchange between them in the past month, and Alec had turned into a bumbling idiot every time he shared the same space with him. But no one knew his secret, at least that's what he thought, and he couldn't dare think of letting it go now. Not when half the Clave's children sat among them in the circle. Muttering excitedly at the prospect of getting some action that didn't involve weapons and ichor.

 

Jace had, of course, volunteered to go first, cocky smile melting into a frown when the bottle landed on Simon. "No way in Hell," Jace began, but before he could finish his thought, Simon had fluttered to his side with vampire speed, and pecked him on the cheek.

 

"Rules are rules," he giggled, as Jace's face turned red with anger. "Don't worry, I only bite sometimes," 

 

Simon wrapped his undead fingers around the neck of the bottle and flicked his wrist, sending it spinning around and around until it landed on some brown haired, brown eyes Shadowhunter female whose name Alec's brain couldn't be bothered to remember, because Magnus was in the room, and Magnus was staring at him, and Magnus... _no._ No, he could not think about Magnus. Not with everyone else here. 

The brown haired girl spun the bottle, and it landed on...Magnus. Alec pretended not to be jealous of the girl as Magnus wiggled his eyebrows to the words "I have to kiss a warlock?"

"Look," Izzy's voice was frustrated "If you're going to complain about having to kiss people, why did you suggest we play the game anyway?"

The girl scoffed, but let Magnus press his lips to hers, and Alec was surprised when she did not immediately wipe her mouth on her sleeve, trying to rid herself of any trace of those. Perfect. Lips.  _Oh my god, Alec stop._

Magnus snapped his fingers and the bottle started spinning of its own accord. "That's cheating!" a voice stated, annoyed. 

"No it's not!" Magnus responded. It was at that point Alec drowned everything out as best he could. Izzy kissed some boy whose arm Alec had broken once in training, then some blonde girl had kissed the brown haired girl from before, then Simon and Clary, Simon and Izzy. Alec had furrowed his eyebrows at that one when Izzy had pulled away, and Simon's fangs peeked out from underneath his lips. Alec had smirked, and a sudden shiver went down his spine as he felt eyes once again trained on him. He pushed the thought of Magnus and those delecta- _no, Alec_. The bottle bounced around for awhile: Jace and Simon...again, Broken Arm Guy and Brown Haired Girl, some kid with a scar on his arm and Magnus, Magnus and Izzy. Then there had been Jace and Clary, the room had stilled for a moment at that one. But Alec, thankfully, did not have to pull Jace away from Clary before everyone got uncomfortable. Perhaps they were still working through that on again, off again sibiling scenario. Alec was in the middle of praising every angel on the planet that while he had had to sit through this torture, he had, thankfully, not fallen victim to the bottle in the middle of the floor. And that's when it happened. Alec found himself staring directly into the hole at the top of the bottle, and swallowed hard.  _Oh no, oh no, oh no_. He ignored the slight shaking of his fingers as he moved to spin the bottle, his heart thumped against his chest as if it was trying to fling itself to the ground. He watched intently as the bottle slowed, and slowed, and finally  _OH NO_. 

 

"Well aren't I a lucky fellow, Alexander," Magnus smirked, eyes sparkling in... _was that excitement_? Alec's heart picked up speed, until he wasn't sure if it was even beating anymore. 

 

"I don't want to play this game, Izzy," Alec sounded desperate. 

 

"Too bad, you're here, and you haven't kissed anyone all night," she crossed her arms over her chest and gave her brother a death glare. Alec felt like he was about to throw up, everyone was looking at him.  _I haven't kissed anyone, ever_.

 

Magnus uncrossed his legs and pulled himself closer to Alec. Alec felt his cheeks go hot. Magnus was looking at him like he was the sun and the stars all wrapped up in one. Unconsciously, Alec leaned forward, towards Magnus' body. Magnus slide closer, and closer, eyes flickering from Alec's eyes to his lips and back again. Alec couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he was suffocating under everyone's gaze, over Magnus' bright red silk shirt and the chest that peeked out from the deep V-neck. Suffocating over the dark red of Magnus' finger nails and the collection of rings on his thin, nimble fingers. Magnus was close enough now that Alec could see every sweep of makeup on his face, every gentle curve of his body, every sparkle of gold on his eyelids. 

 

"By the Angel, Alec. We don't have all day!" Izzy complained, and Alec closed his eyes and leaned forward. His lips gently grazing Magnus'. It was simple, chaste, yet when he opened his eyes, he noticed Magnus' typically brown iris' had turned into bright gold cat eyes. Something inside Alec broke and before he knew what was happening, he had grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his shirt and pulled the warlock against him. Lips meeting lips with a hunger Alec had been dying to assuage. He felt Magnus smile against him as he placed a hand on Alec's cheek, cool metal of his rings meeting Alec's skin and making him shiver. He broke away for just a second to gather air, and Magnus chased after him, turning Alec into putty. 

 

Alec thought he heard a gasp behind him, but couldn't be bothered to care. He had Magnus at his fingertips. Magnus. Fucking. Bane. Apparently staring at Magnus was not enough for either one of them, as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Hands moving up his back and weaving their way into his hair. Alec bit at Magnus' lower lip, and felt a twisting in his stomach as Magnus let out a low moan. 

 

"Oh my God," Jace's voice broke through the Magnus induced trance "Get a room!" 

 

Alec ignored his parabati, in favor of pushing his hand up Magnus' shirt, and grasping at his skin. Alec whimpered in disappointment when Magnus removed his hand from his hair and snapped his fingers. The room grew quiet and Alec pulled away from Magnus, looking around and discovering he and Magnus were in an empty room. 

 

"Did you just-?" 

 

"I did what was asked of me, Alexander," Magnus' voice was husky and rough, and his lips looked red and swollen. "We won't be disturbed," Magnus winked at Alec, and the world seemed to stop. "Alexander?" 

 

"Hmm?" Alec asked. 

 

"Are you going to kiss me, or what?" Alec looked down, his hand still stuck in Magnus' shirt, his legs wrapping around the warlock's waist. And by the Angel did Magnus look sexy. 

 

"Yes," Alec said, leaning forward once more. "Yes, that I can do," 

 

Maybe spin the bottle wasn't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. While this is not my first fic, it is my first one shot. I'm eager to hear what you think of it, good or bad, thanks!


End file.
